


Stars and Midnight Blue

by xxMissSilverRavenxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMissSilverRavenxx/pseuds/xxMissSilverRavenxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*She was everything the former khaleesi, his mother, had envisioned her to be. Skin almost as light as the moon, soft spring grass eyes, long hair that could not choose between the desert's bronze and the glow of gold...* Can the great rider protect and hold on to what is his, with the dark times lei ahead? Though, the real question is, was his mother's visions true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> * OC name is pronounced: 'Kass-air-a'
> 
> * Italics are for when they speak Dothraki

**V** iserys tugged at her arm with a vice-like grip that would surly leave a nasty bruise. Her hair was in a tangled mess, thick curls cascading long over her back. They were walking through what might have been supposed to be light and cheerful winding halls, turning in and out of the maze like manor. Cessaira was frightened. It was only a mere five minutes ago that the Dragon lord had bought her for some sort of reason. She just hoped that he did not buy her for his own pleasure...

Before she could dwell on the thought, Viserys had stopped dead in his tracks. Cessaira had bumped into him, then looking directly at the floor when he had turned around to glare daggers at her.

"Now," He took hold of her jaw forcing her to look at his icy blue eyes, "You're going to serve as my sister's maid. And you will do whatever she tells you to do. I need her to be happy... Do you understand?" Viserys asked dangerously. Cessaira nodded in acceptance, tears threatening to pore out of her eyes.

Smiling wickedly, the Dragon lord turned to the door that was now in front of them and opened it swiftly. Inside the room, it was open and light, with a balcony looking over the Narrow Sea and a small part of Pentos. The windows where decorated with white silk curtains, contrasting with the tan brick walls. A girl with silver, white hair stepped out from a corner, her face void of expression at first, though her eyes widened when she saw her brother was tugging on another girl, half behind him. Daenerys looked to her brother's hold on the girls arm and could already see the faintest of blues starting to show.

"Ah Dany... My sweet, little sister. Look I got you a gift. A handmaid that will attend to all your needs." He smirked when Dany's eyes got ever wider. Viserys threw Cessaira as if she were a sack of waist. Cessaira stumbled forward, finely finding her balance and steadying herself. She looked down at the sandy floor, only hearing and flinching, when the door slammed shut behind her.

"Um... may I ask what your name is?" Daenerys asked as if the girl before her as if she were a frightened animal.

"Cessaira..."She answered softly. Dany smiled kindly.

"I'm Daenerys, but please call me Dany." And for the first time since she walked into the room, Cessaira looked up and the two girls smiled at each other.

**

It had been three years since the day the girls had met. Now two young women and having become close over the years, so much had changed since that day. Daenerys was now to marry Khal Drogo, the great rider of the Dothraki. Cessaira would be following her. She knew Dany did not want to marry the warrior but her brother had arranged it and that was the last of it. Though she had though it was sweet of Drogo to have been sending small gifts ever since the arrangement was made. Nothing a Western Princess would find charming, but the thought of some sort of courting was there.

She was braiding and tying Dany's hair, when she went off on the normal rant.

"I don't want to marry him. He's a barbarian! With no feeling, what so ever!" she exaggerated. Cessaira turned her around looking her in the eyes and sighing.

"Dany everything will be alright. I'll be there every step of the way. And besides I've got the advantage... I speak their tongue." She smiled, Dany returning it with a cruel one.

"Ok... Now can I please let you borrow a dress and do _your_ hair?" Dany pleaded for the hundredth time that day. Rolling her eyes Cessaira nodded and the princess bounced around tugging her friend like a rag doll all around the room. Dany had to braid her hair because it was so long, almost to her waist. She shoved Cessaira a plain dark green dress. It hugged her curves, covering her arms and shoulders. It reminded her, a lot of the sort of dresses she'd worn back when she was still living with the healers. In deep, dark green forests, small huts that were over growing with vines and the strong smell of spices and herbs. This is how she liked to image her old home.

"You look beautiful." Dany said once they were done and Cessaira was looking back at her reflection with a smile.

"Thank you. So do you" Cessaira replied turning to walk out with Dany who was already heading to the stairs. Walking half behind her 'mistress', Cessaira slipped back to her own thoughts.

Today was the day that Khal Drogo would say if he approved of his soon to be fiancé or not. So there was a definite tension in the already stiff house hold.

It did not take long till they were at the entrance of the front door meeting with Dany's brother and some other man whose name Cessaira could not remember, bowing in respect as they went outside. Viserys shoed Cessaira down one-step below, so she could help the princess down the steps if need be.

It had been over an hour and her feet where starting to ache. Viserys then asked where the Khal was and Cessaira grinned, when the man said that the Dothraki where not known for their punctuality. At that moment they heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground and four men on horseback came riding in. All incredibly tan, with black hair and dark eyes. It was easy for Cessaira to spot the Khal, because his hair was the longest and had the freshly painted war paint still on him. Swallowing hard Cessaira couldn't help but admire him, yet she was also scared. His long hair showed he had never lost a fight, and she did not think he would, with his fearsome features.

Having studied Dothraki culture, she knew he would turn and leave if he approved. But to her dismay as Daenerys' was urged forward, the Khal climbed off his horse, making Dany stop in her tracks and in a few strides, his tall frame walked over to Cessaira instead. Bending down slightly, he gently put his finger under her chin, and lifted her face so that he could look into her green orbs. As the Khal stared at her, Cessaira found it imposable to look away. After a long moment he broke their eye contact, Drogo spoke clearly in his own tongue. Then turning and striding back to his horse, climbing back on and then riding off. Cessaira was frozen at what she had heard. Viserys ran down to their host, panicked and looked from him to Cessaira.

"Well? Where is he going? What's just happened?" he asked rapidly and with disbelieve.

"He wants the handmaid. Not the dragon." The man translated the Khal's words directly. Cessaira was still, frozen, her eyes distant. This was not how things where suppose to go.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Viserys asked needing conformation.

"He wants Cessaira." Dany said wanting to smile but held up a blank expression. She was happy the Khal had changed his mind, yet she was sad that her friend would now take her place.

"But he's supposed to be approving you! Not changing his mind!" Viserys almost yelled at his sister. The man/host put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"If you still wish for Khal Drogo to serve you, you must give him what he wants." He said calmingly trying to reason with the young man.

"Very well..." Viserys said after a moment of deep thought. Glaring at his sister, Viserys walked back into the castle. When she was sure her brother was out of earshot, Dany walked hesitantly up to her friend, placing a reassuring hand on Cessaira's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Taking a deep and much needed breath, Cessaira turned to the princess with a half hearted smile.

"What's done is done." She replied before excusing herself and walking away.

**

Khal Drogo slowed his horse's pace, thinking back to what had happened. Putting his mask up he let his mind wonder to his _now_ future Khaleesi. She was everything the former khaleesi, his mother, had envisioned her to be. Skin almost as light as the moon, soft spring grass eyes, long hair that could not choose between the desert's bronze and the glow of gold. Her figure was also how he had pictured it, when he was younger (before Viserys's proposal). It was curvier than most woman he had seen, the gods had been generous when it came to her bust and hips, hips, his mother said that where meant to bare the children of a Khal. Though she was smaller than he imagined, tiny compared to him. This spurred on his instincts to protect her.

Speeding up his pace once again, Drogo galloped on to his khalasar. He needed to get everything ready. For once she was his Khaleesi; he would not let her go...

**

It was the afternoon just before the wedding and Cessaira had been pampered and spoiled all day. Now sinking into her hot bath, she thought back, to her old life with the healers then being sold and re-sold to the Targeryans. Then her mind wondered to that morning in the garden. Viserys had said that he would do anything to get his army, even if it meant that he would have to sell her as whore to the savages and let Khal Drogo's men (all forty thousand of them) and their horses fuck her. Cessaira shivered at the thought. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the bath, after being dried off and rubbed in olive oil, she put her plain beige dress on and walked out to the garden. Wanting to spend her last night, as a virgin alone and in peace.

Unfortunately luck was never on her side and the rather load sound of hooves behind her caught her attention. It was surprisingly not one of the guards but Khal Drogo, alone, none of his Ko with him. Sliding off his stallion, his eyes fixed on the girl in front of him. Nodding in greeting Drogo pursued slowly toward her, like a cat almost, stalking his pray. He came to stand right in front of her. Cessaira was looking at a spot on his chest, not having the courage to look into his dark eyes.

" _My little moon..."_ he started cupping her face with both hands and making her look into his eyes. Cessaira's heart was pounding right into her throat. Confusion and fear showed on her face. Drogo decided it did not suite her delicate features and softened his own, until he saw her fear fade only to be left confused.

" _You know, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding..."_ Cessaira said taking the risk in trying to loosen the tension. Chuckling Drogo let a faint smile grace his lips.

" _I don't believe so... I wanted to know your name before tomorrow."_ He replied, not asking. Cessaira's eyes widened at what he had said. She had assumed that Viserys had told him the needed information...

"Cessaira _."_ She said after a short pause, causing Drogo's smile to widen.

" _I'll see you tomorrow."_ He stated curtly, walking back to his horse and riding off into the now still night.

**

It was the day of the wedding and Cessaira just couldn't stop thinking of the conversation from the previous night. It was odd, though comforting to know that Khal Drogo actually took an interest in who she was. She was, in some way, happy she was marrying the great rider. It meant she would be breaking away from the hold of Viserys and be able to say what she wanted, without being slapped in the face.

The dress she would be wearing today was a faded red, silk, dress, that hung over her body, showing off her womanly figure, with a bronze and gold bodice. The straps weaved with gold string, lifted her breasts. Her back was exposed giving full view of her milky white skin. Cessaira was actually very satisfied with herself. The dress not only complemented her body but her bright spring green eyes and bronze, gold like hair, that hung in loose curls over her shoulders. Some of her hair was braided so that it didn't fall into her face.

The last touch was to clip the hooks on the dress to Cessaira's bracelets, so that it would give the effect of her having wings. Being escorted down to the entrance of the manor that has been her home for over a year, she met the two dragons with their horses. Dany wasn't mounted on hers handing the reigns to Cessaira.

"I'm really sorry, I can't come to the wedding but..." Dany just couldn't finish the sentence. Smiling a reassuring smile Cessaira pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine, I understand. I promise to write." Cessaira finished, pulling away and mounted the horse. Like an almost skilled rider, Cessaira followed the other two men, out of Pentos. Dany just prayed that the gods would watch over her.

It wasn't too long when Cessaira found herself on the border of the horde. Her reigns were taken from her hands by one of the blood riders and the horse was lead to the heart of the camp. There she saw Khal Drogo, he looked exactly like the last two times she had seen him. His gaze was intense, fixed on her.

Before the blood rider could touch her to help her down, Drogo was there plucking her off her horse and setting her as gently as possible on the ground. He marvelled at how the dress looked on her. Turning he walked back to his seating area. Cessaira was frozen, "My dear. You need to follow him." The old man said motioning her to walk forward. Hesitantly, Cessaira did as she was told and moved toward her soon to be husband.

The verbal ceremony was short and soon Cessaira was sitting next to Drogo, watching the ceremonial dancing of women and fighting along with death of men. Gifts were presented from the higher guests. Some were odd, like a box of snakes and many other things that Cessaira, didn't even bother to remember.

A man in knight clothing, walked up with a stack of seven books. He did not walk to the middle like the others; instead he walked up to the new khaleesi.

"For the new khaleesi..." he spoke handing the books to her "... books from the seven kingdoms." Cessaira smiled slightly.

"Thank you sir." She replied, setting the books next her. Next two little boys walked up with both carrying a case each. They looked heavy with the way the boys both leaned a bit sideways to keep them on their slender shoulders. They put the cases down with sighs of relief.

"Healer medicines..." Cessaira's former host said standing up. Her gaze shot up with surprise "Oh my dear, you think I haven't noticed your eyes... You have the eyes of the Northern healers. These cases I had imported from the North itself. You find all you need in it." He finished

"Thank-" she was cut off, by a whining out of one of the cases.

"Ah yes... my men had stumbled on these..." the smaller of the two boys opened the second case. Inside two little ears pocked out. "...little things." The boy brought the case to her and inside she saw wolf puppies one a dark grey and the other a bronze.

Reaching into the case, she picked up the grey one. It licked her face when she brought him closer to her face. Cessaira giggled setting him back down and taking the other one. This one was shier and whimpered when Cessaira took her. Shushing the little bundle of fur, she let sit in her lap and patting it reassuringly.

Drogo watched the exchange, with curious eyes. He stood up and Cessaira looked up with fear in her wide eyes. Putting the pup back in the case that she now noticed had holes in its surface. The Khal walked straight past his people who immediately made way for him.

With one last glace at the pups Cessaira followed her husband. She soon found herself in front of her Khal who held a sandy mare whose coat was shining in the early afternoon light. Cessaira looked at the mare in surprise and then walked forward, placing her hand lightly on her cheek.

She wished there where words in Dothraki for thanks, but all she could find were, _"She's beautiful."_ Cessaira said looking at Drogo. The Khal walked around to her, swiftly picking her up and placing her on the saddle. Adjusting her-self, the Khaleesi followed her Khal to her wedding night, which she was now dreading.

**

He came to her after settling the horses. It started slow. Cessaira kept looking out to the sunset. He pulled at her dress making it fall to the ground. She took a shaky breath when he began touching her. He tried to calm her but found it more difficult than he thought. It took all of him not to speed up the process. The way her hair fell, glowing, like a halo around her face. How her skin was in complete contrast to his, war scarred hands on white silk skin. It was torture to him.

Cessaira was familiar to how Dothraki took their woman and tears started leaking when she realised she'd be one of those woman. Drogo stopped in his movements, cupping her face and brushing her tears away.

" _My_ _K_ _haleesi..."_ he got her attention locking her eyes with his. _"... I will not take you, like a hound takes its bitch_ _._ _"_ he said with sincerity and tenderness. Cessaira sniffed and nodded slightly at his words. Drogo tried to remember what Jorah had told him about taking a virgin. That a man should try to make it as gentle as possible, that making it quick would only hurt her more. The Khal did not want to hurt his little moon and so followed the exiled knight's advice.

Leading her to the furs, he had set out for them; he laid Cessaira down on her back. Discarding the rest of his clothes, he settled between her legs. Cessaira's eyes widened at the sight of him, she wondered if he would even fit but could not dwell on it as he ran his hands up and down her sides, tracing the outline of her breasts.

Her breathing hitched when he placed butterfly kisses along the valley between her breasts, down to her bellybutton. His hands left a trail of goose bumps on their way to her core. Not being able to help herself, Cessaira let her hands travel his upper body, to afraid to travel lower.

She remembered what one of her friends (a whore) from the north had told her, but couldn't bring herself to take charge. Nevertheless, Drogo slid one finger into her, feeling how tight she was around only one and suppressing a groan at how she would feel around his cock.

Feeling her barrier when he added a second digit, he lifted his face to level with hers and claimed her lips. Pulling his fingers slightly back, he plunged them quickly back in, effectively breaking her innocence. She cried out in pain, Drogos' lips swallowed her cries. He did anything to distract her, still with his fingers inside her.

When Cessaira sighed in relief, Drogo pulled his fingers from her core, seeing his hand was bloody with the proof of him claiming her. Cessaira blushed as she saw his hand, she hoped he did not think less of her for bleeding that much.

Placing his hand next to her, Drogo looked back at his Khaleesi, feeling slightly more aroused at the sight. Her hair a tangled mess, lips swollen and breathing heavily. Leaning in, he captured her lips again. Bringing himself down; he entered her slowly, little by little.

She felt just as he had imagined, tight, her walls straining to accommodate him. Holding still for a moment, Drogo took the time to marvel at her once more. They soon started a steady pace, that just as soon started to change to uncontrollable and animalistic. Cessaira was in sweet bliss, every time Drogo slammed into her, as if his life depended on it.

It did not take long until she reached her release and found herself in an ecstasy that she wished she could feel again and she did after Drogo finely found his-own.

" _You_ _are_ _, and_ _will be_ _,_ _the only woman I will take while looking upon your eyes ..."_ Drogo whispered as they both came down from their high. Cessaira curled up at his side and he pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She smiled, feeling as though her future could not be as bad as she had predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta: HaruhiandHikaru.
> 
> PS. English is not my first language.


End file.
